


Let's Be Gods

by Theatrix_the_goddess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Godstuck, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrix_the_goddess/pseuds/Theatrix_the_goddess
Summary: Waking up on a new planet, the game is over, and now you get to gods. But first you all have to deal with the chaos that comes along with everyone being brought back to life and made immortal, including the ancestors and dancestors.It will be a bit chaotic, but after everything else everyone had gone through, this will be a peice of cake.





	1. The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at my favorite home stuck fanfic trope: "the game is over, everyone is alive again and are the gods of the new universe."

For a moment, John felt nothing, his body and soul disconnected from the physical world. Then, he began to feel the ground he was lying on, and a warm body pressed against his side. john was content to remain that way, half asleep and pleasantly warm. 

 

“Where the fuck are we?” 

 

The voice was familiar. 

 

“Hmmmmth Karkat?” 

 

That voice was also familiar. 

 

The body on top of John shifted and then pushed off of him. By then John had begun to rub his eyes and look around. 

 

He was in a cave, along with many others, some he recognized easily, others not so much. Light came through the large entrance of the cave, outside he could see green grass and trees. 

 

The person who had apparently been asleep on top on of him was his sister, Jade. The two siblings now sat side by side on the floor of the mysterious cave. Exchanging silent looks of shared confusion. 

 

Then both of their heads whipped around towards a commotion that had been sparked on the other side of the cave. 

 

“YOU FUCKING KILLED ME!” 

 

“Who are you people?” 

 

“Which one of you MOTHERFUCKERS IS RESPONSIBLE for this? WHERE AM I?” 

 

“SIGNLESS! DISCIPLE!” 

 

“Psiioniic?” 

 

“SIGNLESS!” 

 

“DISCIPLE!?!” 

 

“HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!?!” 

 

“DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU BITCH!” 

 

“MOM???” 

 

“oh come on, you're alive now, what are you complaining about?” 

 

“now now ladies and gentlemen let's be civilized.” 

 

John jolted up into standing at the sight of his father. The ever fatherly gentleman was standing in front of the pile of squabbling adult trolls, his arms crossed in disapproval. The adult trolls were caught off guard by the puzzling sight of Jack Egbert, and had been stunned into silence. 

 

“Now, tell me folks, what is it that has gotten you all up and riled about? I would be more than willing to assist in helping you all come to a peaceful conclusion to any argument you deem more important than the pressing matter of figuring out where we currently have found ourselves.” 

 

“Human man, I demand you tell me what is going on!” the Condesce demanded. 

 

“Batter Witch?!? Oh that's it you're going down for good this time-” 

 

“INSOLENT CHILD HOW DARE-” 

 

“OK it's nap time now fish face.” said Vriska, one hand against Roxy’s chest, holding her back from running blind into a fight, the other hand lifted up to her forehead, directing the mental command at the Condesce to make her fall asleep. The large fish woman fell back into the arms of a concerned Grand Highblood, who held her carefully.  

 

“Ok what is up with the adult trolls over in the back corner? Heck, why are we in a cave? Did we win the game? Is the game over now?” Sollux was standing next to a smiling Aradia, he did not share her apparent cheerful mood. 

 

“Oh! Children, are you alright? I'm afraid I'm as lost as you are sadly, possible more. perhaps we can solve this mystery together? Has anyone gone outside the cave yet?” Jack Egbert turned his attention quickly over to the teenagers. 

 

“I… I think we won, I think this is what come after the game.” Dave was sitting on the cave floor pressed closely against a distressed Karkat, who clung to his side. 

 

“Basically! Wow you guys finally woke up? Us sprites have been up for hours now, waiting for you losers to finally join the waking world!” Davepetasprite^2 burst into the cave grinning widely with glee. 

 

“God, it's about time you guys finally woke up, I've been dealing with little mx sunshine child over there while you guys have been napping these last couple hours.” behind Davepetasprite^2 entered…….. Davesprite??? Except for some reason he had legs instead of the sprite tail he had previously. 

 

“Ah, cheer up Robin, they're awake now! Anyways we need to explain what happens now!” Davepeta grinned gleefully as dey clung to ‘Robin’s’ arm. Robin shook Davepeta off, and crossed his arms with a huffy pout. 

 

“Anyways,” began Davepeta, “The game game ended! We're basically all on our own now, but I was able to snag as many bonus prizes and last bits of sprite knowledge I could get my paws on before the medium collapsed behind us!” 

 

Davepeta gestured at the various occupants of the cave. “You guys are basically gods now, and we can do pretty much whatever we want with this awesome planet we've been rewarded. But there's no rush, we've got over a million years ahead of us to work on starting up civilization and all that junk, for now we can focus on getting everyone caught up and organized.” 

 

“wait, god? The medium? What are you talking about?” one of the adult trolls, summoner, was clearly confused by what Davepeta had said. 

 

“oh, you're one of the ancestors, you weren't present for all the excitement so I guess you would be even more confused. Anyways, you died, but you're alive again now, and you're immortal now so you won't die again anytime soon. Yay! I'll do my best to explain what I can to you adults but I must insist that you should all get out of the cave already! Up! Up! On your feet yall, no more lying around on the ground, you people need to get outside!” 

 

Davepeta strutted out of the cave, waving for everyone to join dem. Robin also walked out in silent boredom. 

 

“Wait, it's the middle of the day, I'll get burned!” said Redglare. 

 

“Now now ma'am I don't think a few minutes in the sun will kill either of us, and I do believe I can see enough trees to stand under if you are truly worried about getting burned.” said Jack. 

 

Redglare stared in shock as Jack walked calming out into the sunlight. The human kids and their troll friends left the cave as well. 

 

A grin spread across Signless’s face, he ran outside with laughter bubbling at the back of his throat. He was soon joined by his lovers, Disciple and Psiioniic, who also gleefully gazed out at the world they had awoken apon. 

It was a new world for everyone, and for once the future looked bright. 


	2. Chapter 2

.

The reunion between the troll players and their previously dead friends was a mix of cheerful, heartfelt, and awkward. 

 

The tearful hug Sollux got from Karkat was enough to make Dave pout with petty jealousy. But he was quickly pulled out of his pity party by a playful punch on the arm from a grinning Aradia, who quickly began chatting with her fellow god of time. 

 

The beforus trolls also talked among each other, emotions varying. 

 

Latula and Mituna jumped into each other's arms joyfully, delightful laughter filling the air as the two love birds rolled down the grassy hill in each other's arms. 

 

Karkat released Sollux, but before he could talk to any of his other friends, Meenah ran up and gleefully scooped up the smaller troll in her arms, laughing loudly. 

 

“We did it shouty! You did it! You and your friends oh my cod I missed being alive! Hahaha!” 

 

Karkat squirmed in Meenah’s arms, clearly taken off guard by the sudden shower of affection. Meenah put him down, chuckling as she ruffled his hair and left as to not keep him from talking to his resurrected friends. 

 

“ugh, now where we?” said Karkat, embarrassed by the affection Meenah insisted on giving him. 

 

“It's, uh, nice to see you again, Karkat.” said a nervous Eridan. 

 

“Uh, yeah, you too man.” Karkat rubbed his neck, not sure how to act around Eridan. It had been a long since he actually was able to talked to the guy, and they left off on a sour note, with Eridan’s betrayal occurring just before his death. 

 

“I gotta be honest here, it is weird to have memories of the hellish experience that was being Erisolsprite while that dude is somehow existing in this new universe at the same time as us.” interrupted Sollux. Eridan glared at him irritably. 

 

“I'm trying to talk to Karkat, jackass, find someone else to bother.” Eridan snapped. 

 

“Actually,” said Karkat sharply, “I was just leaving.” 

 

Karkat turned around and walked away, not willing to deal with those two arguing. Sollux also left, going over to talk to Tavros, leaving Eridan standing awkwardly by himself. 

 

Somehow all the sprites that were prototyped within the game had been preserved and reincarnated in the new universe as seperate people. Even Davesprite, who at some point started going by the name Robin, despite being an ingredient in Davepeta’s creation, was able to live in the new universe without Davepeta separating demself. Even the sprites that were created in the timeline before John had altered events on Terezi’s instructions, and where not created in the final alpha timeline, had been brought into the new universe, including Fefetasprite, who had exploded, and Tavrisprite, who had self destructed seconds after creation. 

 

Jade jumped up on a small boulder, one of many sprinkled about the grassy hillside. She looked about at the shifting groups of excited trolls and humans. Jade cupped her hands around her mouth and barked out a loud “ATTENTION!” 

 

and waited till the others turned in her direction before speaking. 

 

“We really should find some sort of shelter, does anyone know where we can find that?” 

 

A pink cat girl popped into view behind Jade, floating on her side, head propped up on one hand. It was Jasperose. Jade nearly fell off the rock in her surprised jolt. 

 

“We grabbed most of the planets, we could take some of the buildings from there for you guys to use.” said Jasperose. 

 

“You’ve got the planets?” Jade grabbed her syllabus, shuffling the cards, looking for the shrunk planets she stored within. 

 

“Uh huh.” Jasprose nodded. “I even made sure to get the ones you didn’t grab! Like Prospit and Derse! You can’t have them back quite yet, not till you at least get a home base setup here. Don’t worry! I’ll keep them safe!” 

 

“What?!?! Give me my planets back you mangy cat!” 

 

“Nah.” Jasprose smirked, face smug despite Jade’s growl. 

 

“ANYWAYS….” Roxy shoved herself between the growling Jade and the snarky Jasprose. “Let’s figure out where we want to put those buildings, hmm?” 

 

\---

 

The process was, frankly, tedious. By the end of the day they had a few buildings placed in the grassy fields, acting as temporary shelter until plans for permanent housing is made.  

 

The Condesce was placed in a tower plucked from derse, locked inside with threats of extreme pain until a decision was made on her fate. The Grand Highblood had tried to defend Her Imperial Condescension but was subdued by Neophyte Redglare, who firmly told him it was stupid to take her side at the moment. Grand Highblood was clearly unhappy with his placement, but was smart enough to bide his time, stalking back to the cave they awoke in to avoid the others. 

 

The ancestors had mixed reactions to their ancestors and counterparts. Orphaner Dualscar stayed on the sidelines, avoiding attention. The Signless joyfully greeted his descendant, despite Karkat having a less steller reaction. 

 

In the first few days of settlement, a town of sorts had been developed. The Condesce broke out of her town after two days, disappearing into the woods along with the Grand Highblood. The younger Makaras, Kurloz and Gamzee, slipped away as well, hiding place unknown. Mindfang claimed a hive which she then locked herself inside, not interacting with anyone. 

 

It wasn’t until Nepeta came out of the woods with a slain boar that anyone noticed that not a single person had eaten since they arrived. 

 

“How wonderful! An impressive kill little kitten!” the Disciple praised her descendant. Nepeta grinned at the older olive troll. 

 

“The forest is full of stuff to hunt!” 

 

“Oh! And perhaps next time I may join you?” Disciple asked. Nepeta nodded in approval to that plan. 

 

They built a large fire pit to roast the boar over, the cooked meat provided everyone their first meal in the new world. 

 

Things were looking up. 


End file.
